


Scared Stiff

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, dan could be a bit ooc? idk, where dan plays a scary game and is a scared bean, who is very scared and kind of anxiety ridden because of the scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scary stuff makes people scared. As suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Stiff

The entire time that Arin and Dan were in the recording room, you heard Arin giggling and Dan screaming. You figured they'd played some sort of scary game, but he'd be okay. You let them do their thing, finishing uploading a file to the drive that Suzy had asked you to complete. You heard them burst out of the room fifteen minutes later, after Dan had been yelling, "I'm done, Arin!" for the last five. 

Finally, Dan had exited the room, before going back in and yelling a series of numbers, to which Arin laughed at, and then Dan shut the door again. He was in there for awhile, and you saw him standing at the back of the room through the glass window, arms crossed in his fear.

After a flash on the screen, Dan starts yelling again, "OKAY! OKAY! WE'RE DONE! WE'RE DONE! NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS!" and then promptly turns around and leaves the room. Not bothering to shut the door behind him, he flops onto the couch in the Grump space, curling up into a ball and hugging his arms around himself. 

Arin left the room a few moments later, and made his way over to you casually. "Y'might wanna go talk to him. He's a  _liiiittle_ shaken up."

You knew Arin thought it was funny when Dan got scared, but also that he cared about his friend. You stood, nodding, and said, "I've got it," as you walked over to the couch.

"Danny?" you said quietly, "You okay?"

His eyes opened slowly and he realized it was you, before he pulled you close to him and held you tightly, face buried in your chest and breathing a little bit labored.

You reached your hand up to run it through his curls, "It's okay, Danny. It's okay. You're okay. It wasn't real."

He held you close and softly whimpered. You didn't realize he got that scared of scary games. "You're okay." You kept repeating those things, but it didn't seem to soothe his anxiety.

You leaned down a little, still carding your hands through his hair, "Do you want to go take a walk outside? It'll be cooler out there."

Even though you were living in California, the winter still was cooler than the inside.

"Take your time," you said softly. You didn't want to rush him. It would only make him panic more.

You felt him nod against your chest, and you pulled him gently to stand, "C'mon," you said. You took him by the hand, and led him outside. It got cooler the further you got out of the space. His eyes were shut still, and you were leading him the whole way. Eventually, you reached steps outside, and you said, quietly, "You can sit here, Danny. Just right on the stairs...." As he sat, you praised him, "Good, good boy. Good job."

You sat next to him and he was buried into you again. Even with his height, he still managed to be so small. You ran your fingers through his hair some more, letting him take the time he needed.

He took fifteen minutes. That was more than okay.

"I...I'm sorry," Dan said after awhile.

"It's okay," you promised.

"I didn't mean to..." he trailed off. 

"Whatever it is, that's okay. It's okay. You're fine."

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem, really." After a long time, he let out a long breath. "Feel better?" you asked.

"Y-yeah. I do. Thank you."

"Of course," you promised.

He held you close a minute longer before standing, "I think I'm good." You nodded and followed him into the Space again. No one made a fuss when you two came back, which you could see the relief on his face when he realized that.

Dan sat next to you on the couch after checking in with Arin, who asked him if he was okay. You placed a hand on his knee, and he looked at you with a grateful smile. You smiled back, and you knew he appreciated your help.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the P.T. video and i couldn't stop myself haha. hopefully this isnt too shitty. it's short and stupid, and i might actually delete it, but hey. for now, enjoy.


End file.
